


It Could Happen To Anyone

by aredblush



Category: Bambi - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bambi!AU, Deer, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're walking along, minding your own business. You're looking neither to the left, nor to the right, when all of a sudden you run smack into a pretty face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Happen To Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for [tw_everafter](http://tw-everafter.livejournal.com). Could I ever pass up the chance to draw these two as faily twitterpated fawns? Of course not. Title and summary are both from a line by Friend Owl. Many hugs to my Smunchkin for lending me her most amazing critical eye.

  



End file.
